


The softest touch

by After_glow



Series: Twice One Shots no one asked for [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dayeon because they are supreme, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Rare Pairings, THIS IS SO PURE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twice ships, i still can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow/pseuds/After_glow
Summary: Dahyun tucking Nayeon's hair behind her ear to help her get it out of her face.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Series: Twice One Shots no one asked for [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	The softest touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I was in desperate need of some Dayeon fluff and waisted to much time on prompt generator.  
> This is what I came up with.

It's been a tough day for all nine girls. Their schedules were jammed for the last few days. Everyone had various things to do. Solo photo shoots, meetings, and different appointments at several locations, alone or with one other member.  
To say that Nayeon was exhausted would be an understatement. She was worn out, but that's how everyone felt these past few days and weeks. 

She was currently on her way back to the dorm. The photoshoot she had to attend to took longer then all of them thought.  
Some slow music blasted through her Airpods, head lend against the window of the Van and eyes closed, she tried to not fall asleep.  
Just as she dozed off, their manager informed her that they had arrived back.

"Thank god." she muttered under her breath as she made her way inside and to the elevator. The ride up took longer in her mind, but perhaps only because her brain started to play tricks on her. After all, it was 3 in the morning, and nobody should be awake at that hour.

Getting inside, she stopped and took a deep breath. She got out of her shoes and slowly made her way inside and to the living area. She was startled to see that the Tv was flickering, Dahyun sitting on the couch curled up in a bunch of blankets.

"What are you doing?" she asked matter of factly. Her speaking up startled Dahyun as she looked at her Unnie.  
"Unnie." She noticed her slumped posture, the dark circles under her eyes that even make-up couldn't hide and her general appearance.  
"Why are you still awake? It's three in the morning, Dahyun-ah." she slowly made her way to the sofa.  
"Couldn't sleep." Dahyun answered softly. 

She gently freed herself out of the cocoon she created with time, stood up, and made her way up to the oldest.  
"Long day?" she asked as she took Nayeon's hand in hers and stroked it with her thump.  
"The photo shoot took longer then we expected. Technical difficulties and shit like that." She does not like to swear, but the day was long and exhausting, and Nayeon just wanted to sleep for the rest of her life.  
Dahyun shuffled them to the nearest bathroom.

"Sit down, Unnie." The blond girl said as she got some make-up wipes from the cabinet.  
Nayeon sat down on the corner of the bathtub and closed her eyes. A second later, she could feel the refreshing make-up wipe on her face, as it made it's way up to her eyes.  
With the heavy make-up gone, Dahyun could see how dark the circles under Nayeon's eyes were. She tried to think of a way to make her Unnie feel relaxed.  
While she cleaned the brunette, her hands gently trailed along her face, cupping her cheek or tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come on, let's get you out of these uncomfortable clothes." Dahyun escorted Nayeon back to the living room and sat her down.  
"You wait here, alright?"  
"Yes, ma'am." Nayeon said and saluted to Dahyun, who made her way into the room she shared with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. 

With a shirt and some shorts, she came back to a slightly snoring Nayeon.  
"Unnie, come on, we need to get you out of your clothes." she whispered.  
"don't wan' to, jus' wanna sleep." the oldest muttered.  
"You can sleep in a few minutes." Dahyun said as she helped the girl sit up. 

With a little bit of maneuvering to keep Nayeon up, she finally managed to change the girl in some soft and comfy clothes.  
Dahyun helped her to lay down and tucked a blanket around the body of her friend. She turned off the Tv and made her way back into her room to give the girl some much-deserved rest.

"Dahyunnie..." the blond turned her head around.  
"Yes, Unnie?" she asked quietly.  
"Stay, please." Nayeon sounded weak, and Dahyun could never deny a request like that.  
"Of course." she shuffled back to the sofa and crawled behind Nayeon.

She sneaked her arm around the girl and nuzzled her nose in the soft brown locks. Her hand started to stroke her arm and gradually made it's way up to the older girl's shoulder and head. Her fingers slowly wandered through strands of hair and tucked them behind said girl's ear. 

"Thank you, Dahyun-ah, love you." Nayeon mumbled into the dark as she slowly drove off to sleep.  
"No need to thank me Unnie, you deserve to rest and be pampered." she whispered while she softly kissed Nayeon's hair. 

Not five minutes later, soft snoring could be heard from the girl in front of Dahyun, who smiled and drove off not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that little piece.  
> This is also crossposted on AFF.


End file.
